disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amulet of Avalor (Trivia)
An item trivia of the Amulet of Avalor. Trivia * The Amulet's jewel type is unclear, but its scarlet appearance before Elena's imprisonment matches up with a red opal--it is not clear and faceted like a ruby. ** Opals, like the Amulet of Avalor, are smooth and foggy. ** If the Amulet is a ruby, then it underwent magic prior to Elena's entrapment to gain an opaline appearance. ** If the Amulet is a red opal, this would suit Sofia, as her birthday of October 6 would mean she'd have opal as a birthstone. ** The bright flecks inside the Amulet also line it up with a fire opal, the only gem to have such an appearance. *Princess Ivy believes that if the Amulet is destroyed, any princesses summoned cannot return to their original locations and times; however, since she showed no knowledge of the amulet prior to meeting Amber and overhearing Sofia, this is likely just an assumption she made. *The Amulet transforms with Sofia to make it be worn more easily during animal transformations. **When Sofia became a lizard, the Amulet became a marking on her scales. **As a cat, the chain shortened to become a collar. *"The Amulet and the Anthem" is the first episode where the magical amulet curses Sofia for the first time. **This helps show some truth in Cedric's rumors of its great power in the strength of the curse. **Fortunately, the curse was more comical than dangerous, being quite similar to hexes cast by Lucinda or on Cedric's trick shoes, and was more meant to remind Sofia to know herself so she wouldn't hurt her friends than to harm her. *Roland's mother told him the stories of the Amulet's princess-protecting powers, which helped lead him to accept the Amulet's flash as a mark of Sofia being chosen as the next bearer. **The Queen of Avalor also believed that the Amulet could protect its bearer. **This proved very true with Elena, whose life was saved by the Amulet, even at the cost of her freedom. *Most of Sofia's family and human friends don't know that Sofia's Amulet is a mystical item or about her magical abilities because Sofia refuses to tell them because, for some reason, she feels she's not supposed to tell anyone about the Amulet of Avalor's magic. **They think it's just a family heirloom because Roland once asked her if she thanked the griffin after seeing her talking to it and Amber said she thinks Sofia's always pretending to talk to "that bunny of hers" when trying to disprove Sofia's claims about Oona's abduction by a sea monster and Queen Emmaline's threat to sink the Floating Palace. **The only ones who know the magical secrets of Sofia's Amulet and about her magical abilities are her animal friends, the merpeople of Merroway Cove, her Wee Sprite friends, and her Aunt Tilly. **In Elena and the Secret of Avalor, Princess Elena eventually reveals the Amulet's true power to Sofia's family. *The Amulet does different things according to the action. **When choosing the next bearer, it flashes, and gives off a slight glow. ***When summoning, it gives off a brief, strong glow. ***Blessing, the light brightens with sparkles, and when it curses, there are sparkles, but with the light being darker than the Amulet's chief jewel. ***The Amulet also neutrally sparkles to mark power, when Sofia showed it to Ginger in "Blue Ribbon Bunny", greet its bearer, when it was shown to Sofia, warn her of trouble, as was the case in "The Amulet of Avalor", and awaken, when it sparkled the morning after Sofia got her first magical ability. ***When it is removed to help Amber, it emits a pale glow. ***When it leads Sofia to the Secret Library, it glows blue. ***There may be other actions that it does, but they haven't been seen yet. *It can summon Princesses from the past, according to Cinderella, "all princesses that ever lived." **Interestingly, it seems to be implied by Tiana's appearance that princesses from the future can also be summoned. *The Amulet's been removed three times, all because of Amber. **The first was so Sofia could swap jewels with Amber for a ball. **The second was for a supposed potion from Cedric to remove Amber's butterfly "costume." **The third time was so that Amber could summon Princess Rapunzel. **In all three cases, the Amulet was captured: ***The first was by a baby griffin. ***The second was by Wormwood. ***The third was by Princess Ivy. **...until Sofia retrieved it. *It is similar to Oona's magical comb in that both are best carried by the pure of heart, while those who gave the items were unaware of the powers the objects possess. *The large spellbook of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, as Miss Nettle reveals in her first appearance, has a section for it identical to Cedric's, which she made a copy of in her own spellbook. *According to Cedric, there are fake Amulets, likely created to trick the power-hungry, or those desiring the Amulet for its beauty, such as Amber. **The only way to tell the real Amulet from fakes, besides looking at size, color, temperature, and the smoothness of the stone, is by looking into it. **Cedric's even tone and speaking pace showed that he was telling the truth. **The existence of fake Amulets is also supported by Sofia duplicating herself. **Cedric even makes his own duplicate in "Cedric Be Good" that fools Sofia. *The Amulet has been compared with a ruby necklace twice. **The first time was in "The Amulet of Avalor", when Roland revealed he was going to give Sofia a ruby necklace if not for the Amulet flashing, an event which strangely coincided with Sofia singing "I'm Not Ready to Be a Princess", hinting that the Amulet may be able to choose its bearer when it hears of or senses distress. **The second time was in "The Enchanted Feast", where Miss Nettle, disguised as Sascha the Sorceress, offered to trade a fancy Ancient Egyptian-style ruby necklace for the Amulet. ***The reason for this comparison is because the Amulet was originally a ruby, though its enchantments have changed its appearance. *The Amulet may have the potential to be used as a weapon, since the other enchanted object wielded by a princess on the show, the Mermaid Comb, can be used as a weapon in experienced hands. *Once the Amulet is transferred, any powers given to the previous bearer do not apply to the new one, though if the previous bearer retrieves the Amulet, they regain the powers they earned. *The Amulet, despite it being unable to be destroyed by common means, has a weakness as shown in The Curse of Princess Ivy. **According to Cedric, the Amulet of Avalor can only be destroyed by the bright flame of Everburn the Elder Dragon in the Blazing Palisades. **Fortunately, Everburn's cold prevents him from breathing fire often. *The Amulet has a second, more minor weakness in the form of crazy crystals, which warp its abilities, making it summon sidekicks instead of princesses, for instance. *The Amulet can trap people within its stone, as revealed when its magic imprisoned Princess Elena of Avalor. *The Amulet is very old, and looking at its ability to stay intact for centuries, may have gotten its power through divine means. *The Amulet is named after its kingdom of origin, like Oona's Comb and the Emerald Key. **Unlike them, it has traveled all over, going from Avalor to Enchancia. *Aunt Tilly was the bearer before Sofia. *Olaf is the first male character to be summoned by the Amulet and the only one seen returning to his home. *Originally, the Amulet of Avalor was red, but it changed to purple when Elena got trapped in it. **When she was freed, the jewel turned pink because she took a bit of the magic inside of it, and donated a bit of magic from her in return. *If Princess Ivy actually had gotten Everburn to destroy the Amulet, Elena would have been killed. *The Amulet can grant powers that will work permanently, even without the Amulet. **Until now, only Princess Elena was blessed with two Amulet powers permanently: the ability to interact with Spirit Guides and the ability to interact with ghosts during Dia de los Muertos. *After Elena was freed from the Amulet, the Amulet no longer curses the wearer for bad deeds, this could be that Elena was the one doing the cursing in the first place. *Also in "The Mystic Isles", the crystal masters of the Isle of Crystals grew magical crystals for wizards everywhere in the Ever Realm for them to use in their wands, staffs, and amulets, so this could mean that the jewel used to make the Amulet of Avalor was grown by a crystal master then given to a magical wizard that lived in the ancient civilization of Maru. *When Sofia and Vor/Prisma were trapped inside the Amulet, they weren't really walking because they were magical spirits. **This explains why Elena had trouble walking the minute she was released from the Amulet. Category:Trivias Category:Item trivias